


Love is Blind

by Lunascreamer



Series: Misao old stroies [1]
Category: Misao (Video Game), Misao - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer
Summary: Old Stories of Misao
Relationships: Sohta x reader
Series: Misao old stroies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669633
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes cast down towards yours. His hands moved up under your shirt, grasping your breasts as you silently moaned from the sensation. Yours hands bound to the bed post as you try to kick him away from you. Opening your eyes to gaze at his, light brown eyes filled with lust as he moved to your neck and kissed it tenderly before sinking his teeth into your flesh. 

It was noon when you were in school. Your teacher stood at the front of the class. His blue suit fitted his body perfectly.  
“Miss (Y/N), I suggest you pay attention.”  
“S-sorry Mr. Sohta”  
watching from your spot you gasped slightly as a small note was hanging off the side of your desk. Reaching over you grasped the note and fumbled with it. Opening it, you couldn't contain the small blush crossing your face. What you didn't know was a certain teacher smirking as he went back to his chalk board. Throughout the rest of the class you were caught daydreaming on and off, the other students soon began to whisper things about you. Mostly whispering about you having a crush on a certain teacher but then again most did. The bell rang for class to end, as you stood up to leave your name was called at the front.  
“(Y/N). Come see me” mr. Sohta called out  
quickly you gathered your thing and headed up to the front, eyes cast down and face red with embarrassment.  
“Y-you wanted to see me, teacher?” You stuttered  
“Indeed, is everything alright, you seem a bit nervous.” Hideki smirked  
“W-what, n-no I'm fine. Really.” You glanced away and shifted in your spot  
“Oh. Now miss (Y/N) there's no need to be frightened. It's just me”  
hideki stood up and walked over to the front of the desk, his body moved behind yours and his hand gripped yours.  
“Now, my dear there's nothing to be worried about. It's just the two of us, everyone is gone for the day.” Hideki whispered into your ears softly  
you turned to face him, his lips only inches always from yours. His eyes softened as he closed the gap between the two of you. At first your body stiffened from the sudden intensity from the closeness. Closing your eyes you returned the kiss back. Lips locked in place as you felt him move his hands to hold your arms. Soon his hands moved to touch the table, trapping you in place as he soon moved to your neck and kissed it viciously. His body pressed hard against yours as you gasped from his size pressing against your legs.  
“You can feel it, can't you. I want you (Y/N). I want you so much” Hideki hissed  
You pulled away from him, you could see it in his eyes the lust and need. Taking off you slammed the door behind you and ran down the hall. His footsteps soon followed quickly behind. Making a sharp turn you skidded and slammed against the locker, allowing him to catch up to you.  
“Where do you think your running off to?” He huffed  
moving away from your teacher, you felt your legs grow tire. Legs were getting weak and your chest throbbed with every breath you took. Looking back you gasped as your teacher was gaining on you. His facial expression was one of rage, lust, fear. Throwing open the last door, you arrived into the students dorm areas, your room was at the end of the hall on the second floor, you lived alone which was odd but at the moment was not the time to dwell on it. Running faster you ran past a few students who gave you a bizarre look but you didn't mind, you were always different. You turned to look back to see if he was still chasing you but it seems he gave up on his little hunt. When you arrived outside of your dorm room door, you sighed sadly as you started to unlock the room. When you entered you tried to scream but s hand covered your mouth and pulled you in. The door slammed shut and you were pressed against it, soon the hand was removed and replaced with a mouth. You tried to push off the one who was holding you but their strength was to strong for yours.  
“Trying to play hard to get, oh (Y/N) such a naughty girl”  
“M-mr. Sohta.”  
“Hideki would do.”  
You felt him pick you up, moving to the bed and placing you on it. Moving quickly Hideki searched through your room, his eyes lightened up when he pulled out a large rope, from under your dresser.  
“Rope?” Hideki asked  
“Costume” you whispered  
returning back to you he leaped onto the mattress, his hand moved over yours and held you down. His eyes cast down towards yours. His hands moved up under your shirt, grasping your breasts as you silently moaned from the sensation. Yours hands bound to the bed post as you try to kick him away from you. Opening your eyes to gaze at his, light brown eyes filled with lust as he moved to your neck and kissed it tenderly before sinking his teeth into your flesh. Your body arched up, panting as he moved to your chest once more. Gripping the front part he pulled it up to revile your breasts. You moaned as you looked away from his gaze, licking his lips as he kissed your collar. When he moved away you whimpered from the sudden coldness.  
“I'll be right back, stay put.” Hideki snickered  
closing your eyes you listens as he shuffled off the bed. A few moments later you felt your shirt being lifted. You opened your eyes to see your teacher cutting your shirt off, reaching over and un-clipping your bra. You laid there top less, your bottom half still remained on. You shivered as his tongue slid across your nipple, sucking on your breast and fondling the other. You squirmed and buckled, causing him to flick your breasts. You looked up, his hand now moved slowly down between your thighs, you quickly closed them but this only caused him to growl. Hands shooting down and forcing between your thighs, he moved them and started to spread them apart. His breath was deep and his mouth formed to a snare as he ridge his hips between your legs. You could feel him pressing against you, your face was a cherry red now.  
“Such a cutie” Hideki purred  
You felt his hand move down to your womanhood, his fingers rubbing through your now soaked laced panties. When you felt one of his fingers push past your panties and slip inside your folds. You gasped as he started to thrust deeper into you, soon it began to be covered in your juices. Eyes closed and breathing becoming harder as Hideki fingered you harder.  
“Ahh, ahh.” You moaned  
“Like it, like when my fingers in you.” Hideki groaned  
head thrown back allowing him to attack your neck. You whimpered as he sucked on your neck, his finger moving faster against your body.  
“Screw it!” Hideki hissed  
your lower half was slightly lifted off the bed, and onto his lap. His finger pulled out and brought to his lips, tasting you. Gripping both your skirt and panties he pulled them off and sniffed the wet fabric. He rolled his eyes and inhaled the scent, removing his clothes and remained wearing his briefs. His erection wasn't hard to see, as he palmed himself before fully gripping it and stroking hard.  
“You like watching huh. Such a naughty girl.” Hideki moaned  
you looked away but your attention was brought back. You felt him shuffle up closer to your chest, his dick inches away from your face. Your lips trembled as he moved the hem of his briefs down to show you his full size. Your eyes widen as you started to shake, you started to tug on the ropes but it didn't do a thing.  
“Shh, (Y/N). It's alright come, open your pretty mouth of yours for me.” Hideki whispered  
you shook your head and kept your mouth close, you watched as he sighed with frustration before gripping your jaw. Forcing your mouth open he shoved himself in and started to groan. Your mouth felt stretched slightly as you slowly started to suck. You made the mistake and groan. His hands shot down to your head and played with your hair, forcing you to take more of him in. You started to gag as it slide down your throat, you wanted to scream and cough but couldn't. Finally pulling away, Hideki clawed back down to your legs, moving your folds and slipping his tongue inside. Panting loudly you closed yours eyes felt your body tense up. Your sides started to hurt, your stomach cramped as you felt your body jerk. Opening your eyes to see your teacher sitting up, licking his lips with a smirk on his face.  
“My, my (Y/N). Was this your first orgasm?” Hideki purred  
remaining silent you started to shake as he undid the binds.  
“It's alright (Y/N) trust me I'll be here for you” Hideki sighed happily as he covered you up and snuggled against you.  
“You w-won't leave me?” You whispered  
“Never.” Hideki replied  
“Not even for another woman?” You whimpered  
“Not for no one.” Hideki smiled at you and kissed you tenderly


	2. Leaving

School. That one word that you dreaded for so long. You just transferred to this school, everyone was watching you. Eyes piercing you, going through you like glass. When you arrived to your first classroom. The teacher was already introducing you, you stepped in. All the students seemed to distant themselves from one boy, you didn't know why but you ignored it and seated yourself across from him. His eyes you noticed were sluggish and half open, stress lines were lined on his face as he glanced at the table. You noticed on of the students crumble up a piece of paper and thrown it at him. He didn't respond just shrugged it off and continued to stare. The boy turned his head to look at you, his eyes glanced up to see you staring at him. You gave him a sheepish smile and a small wave before looking at the front of the class. When the lesson was over you turned your head slightly to see the boy watching you, and from the looks of it for awhile. You shifted in your spot till you were able to gather your materials and leave the classroom. You stood in the hall, the small sheet of where your next classroom was going to be. Puzzled with the layout you sighed with frustration as you approached a set of stairs that led up.  
“A-are you lost?”   
You jumped and turned to see the boy shifting nervously, head lowered and blushing.  
“Y-yeah I kinda am.” You laughed “I'm looking for, the math room”  
“that's where I'm heading next.” The boy chirped with excitement  
“Ohh, well uh…” You paused  
“If y-you like, I-I could walk you there.” The boy smiled  
you nodded and watched him take the lead with you following after him. As soon as he passed a group of students that's when things went down hill.  
“Hey freak, where you taking the new girl!”  
“Awe the poor thing,get away from her creep”  
“lol your going to get her upset”  
you gasped as one of the students walked up to him and shoved him against the wall. Fists clenched and punched his gut before slamming his hands down and knocking over his belongings. You were chocked as they laughed and walked away. The boy was on his knees now, tears streaming down his face as he gathered his things and avoided eye contact with you. Being the caring sort, you bent down and helped him. You made a grab for his notebook, both of your hands touched before he pulled them away and snatched the book from you. The faintest blush illuminated his features.   
“S-sorry about that erm.”   
“(Y/N)”  
“(Y/N)…it's a pretty name.”  
“Thank you, now care to tell me yours”   
“ah, h-Hideki. Hideki Sohta”  
“Well, Hideki. It's nice to meet you”  
you smiled at Hideki as you helped him up, you watched as he stared at your hand for a bit before his thumb started to move smoothly against your knuckles. Slowly you pulled your hand away and held it in your other hand. He looked up at you, his eyes widen with realization before he started to panic.   
“I'm so sorry, I didn't…”  
you shook your head and placed your hand on his shoulder, you gave it a quick squeeze before reaching his hand and started to walk up the stairs.  
“It's this way right?” You asked  
“huh? Oh. Yeah, it's this way” Hideki mumbled  
reaching the top of the stairs his hand tightened and pulled you towards the right. You followed him or more a less was dragged to the next classroom. You looked at him, his face seemed to lighten up, a small smile plastered on as he kept feeling you hand. You didn't mind it to be honest, it wasn't causing you harm in anyway just a slight discomfort. Finally you arrived outside of the classroom, his smile faded slightly. You watched as he slowly opened the door, his hands began to shake as your vision was blinded with the Suns ray.   
“Y-you can sit next to me, I-if you want” Hideki stuttered  
“Uh, sure.” You shrugged  
taking beside him, his hand never left yours, it only tightened when the other students poured in. You could see him lower himself, trying to hide in his seat.  
“Hey! What do you think your doing with that girl loser?”  
“Your soooo gross.”  
“Freak of nature, let the girl go you sicko.”  
When one of the students walked up to his and was about to hit him you stepped in.  
“Hey leave him alone!” You shouted at the student  
“Your defending this creep?” The student gasped  
“Yeah I am, you got an issue with that!” You growled  
“Ha, she's just as much of a weirdo as him.”  
When the teacher entered everyone scattered into their seats. You caught the glimps of Hideki looking at you, his eyes widen and mouth opened slightly.  
“You… You defended me” Hideki whimpered  
“Why yes. H-has no one ever defended you?” You asked  
“N-no, I don't really have anyone…” Hideki paused “except she… She left me”  
turning your gaze fully at him, he seemed to become sadder and depressed.  
“She left me because she didn't want to be my friend anymore.” Hideki sniffed  
you were amazed that none of the students or the teacher even noticed him, noticed his sadness or whatever he was doing. You pulled him into a tight hug, his head rested on your shoulder as he gripped your shoulder and silently cried.  
“Y-you won't leave me?” Hideki whimpered  
“I won't leave you, I promise” you smiled at him


End file.
